Jealous
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: Sebastian Smythe jealous? Never.
1. Chapter 1

"Now let us commence the meeting."

_Another boring meeting _Sebastian thought as he stared at the floor. It wouldn't be boring if he was still captain of the Warblers, but they had given up his position because he was too 'nice' or that was what he told everyone even though it was far from the truth. He had been demoted because of all the terrible deeds he had done and he couldn't really blame them though because he had done some crazy things like bully Karofsky, almost blinded Blaine and threw that slushie at Santana.

Santana. She had been on his mind ever since their duel and even though that had been months ago she was always invading his thoughts. He heard from around that she had broken up with the ditzy blonde and maybe, just maybe he might make a move. Maybe send her a text to annoy her and hope that it would ignite something.

"Now before we start discussing our set list for sectionals, I have a special guest coming and I hope you all treat her with respect."

The door opened and a voice he knew all to well hit his ears. "Hello boys."

His head shot up and his eyes met the girl who was constantly on his mind. A smug grin appeared on his face, _she must be here to see me_, he thought. He was about to stand up and insult her but she wasn't walking in his direction but Hunter's. He stopped himself from rising as Hunter gathered her into his arms and they were kissing. _Kissing_. Sebastian's eyes went wide with surprise and there were so many questions going off in his head.

"Now I'm sure you all know the infamous ex-HBIC of McKinley so there is no need for an introduction. She will be joining us for our meeting and I will not have any of you calling her a spy."

Hunter sat down on 'his' chair and pulled Santana to sit on his lap. Her legs dangled over the right arm of the chair as Hunter's wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Now for sectionals..."

Sebastian could not listen to what Hunter was saying because his eyes were glued to her and how she was playing with his hair and every once and a while she would whisper in his ear and his voice wouldn't falter but a smile would always grow and when someone was giving a suggestion he would sneak a kiss to her lips or cheek and oh my God, was his hand playing with the hem of her shirt or was it going up her shirt? Sebastian looked around and no one seemed to notice or care so he let it go.

He tried staring at the ground, the wall or anything that wasn't her but his eyes were drawn to her and the scene being played in front of him was sickening. It was too cute, too sweet and it was stirring something within Sebastian that made him grit his teeth as Hunter continued to speak. His anger seeming to fuel itself whenever she whispered something in his ear or played with his hair.

The meeting finally ended and usually he spoke the most and gave the most suggestions but this time he didn't utter a word. He couldn't. He looked calm on the outside but inside he was livid and he couldn't understand _why_. As everyone started getting ready to leave he bolted out the door and rushed up to his dorm. As he entered the room he slammed the door and lay on his bed, not bothering to remove his jacket. The thought of Santana and Hunter together made his blood boil and he shouldn't care about their relationship because he loathes them. Loathes Hunter for taking his position and loathes Santana always being on his mind and-

His eyes pop open as a startling realization hits him and makes him cringe.

Sebastian Smythe was jealous.

* * *

A/N: I don't know what to make of this...but should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

He needed to confront her about this. It was getting to him in and affecting him more than he thought it would. He couldn't sleep properly, wasn't paying attention in class and was purposefully skipping Warbler practice because he couldn't handle being in the same room as Hunter. Just because of his stupid jealousy.

It was silly to say the least but the fact that he had finally accepted his jealousy made it a bit more tolerable. But that didn't mean he was over it.

He gave up studying and found himself wandering through the school as he ended up in the Warbler room. He sighed to himself as he examined the room, trying to overthrow his negative thoughts with positive ones. He remembers when he had called Blaine over to apologize with _I Want You Back_ and she had come along and stolen his attention.

He was daydreaming and didn't hear someone enter until a familiar voice met his ears. "Is Hunt here?"

_She has a nickname for him_. The thought throwing him off a bit and bothering him more than he thought it would.

He loosened the grip on his fists that he wasn't aware he was holding and crossed his arms. "Obviously not, if you were observant enough you would've noticed he isn't here."

Santana rolled her eyes, "so are you going to tell me where he is?"

"I don't think so, I quite enjoy bantering with you."

Santana huffed; she was too tired for this. "I don't have time for this," she turned to leave and as her hand met the door handle Sebastian spoke, "real clever plan you have going on here."

That stopped Santana. "What are you saying Twink?" She said without turning around.

"You know," Sebastian said as he took a few steps towards her, "dating the captain of the Warblers to steal our set list or to know what we have planned. I have to say it isn't original of you and you may have fooled Hunter but you haven't fooled me."

Santana turned, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Do I really not?"

"No you don't."

"Well you seemed to have moved on quickly from that blonde of yours."

That struck a nerve. "You know what? I don't need to justify myself to you. I'm leaving!"

She turned to leave and Sebastian wasn't sure what possessed him as he pulled her flush against him and placed his lips on hers.

He was afraid she would pull away but to his surprise she was kissing him back with extra fervor. Her lips are soft and delicate against him and he tries telling himself not to get used to the feeling because she _isn't_his. When she pulls away he finds himself trying to connect their lips again but settles for her neck as she begins to speak, "I-I have to go."

He whines and tries to place another kiss on her lips, which she avoids, "no don't go." He ducks down and successfully places a searing kiss to her lips. She pulls away and he loosens his grip on her. She slips out of his arms and watches as the door shuts behind her.

She made her choice to leave and maybe he just had to accept that.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that was terrible, I hope it was feasible enough for all of you! I apologize if there are any grammar errors. Thanks for the reviews! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Her lips were tingling as she escaped down the hall, ignoring the weird looks as she slipped into an empty room.

She leaned against the wall and reminded herself to breathe. The darkness was comforting as her fingers came to her lips instinctively. She could practically feel his lips on hers again and the thought brought goose bumps to her skin.

She really shouldn't be feeling this way about Sebastian but her mind's a mess after that kiss and she can't deal with that right now because there's too much she has to deal with right now.

But that kiss had blown her mind and it shouldn't be affecting her this much because he's gay and to an extent she still likes girls. So why had he kissed her and why had she kissed him back?

The thought provoking her as she tried to find the answer.

Santana breathed in then breathed out. She needed to have a clear mind for everything that was going on. After all, one can't plan without a clear mind.

* * *

_The plan was simple. Seduce the head Warbler and get all the info regarding sectionals._

_Finn had been afraid that under his lead the New Directions would fall so he had called Santana asking for help. Santana had been willing to help even if she had to end it with Brittany. She felt them slipping away from each other and the risk of ending in heartbreak was high._

_The break up had been hard but she had to put a poker face on because she needed to be seductive._

_She collected herself and headed over to Dalton and was surprised to find that Sebastian wasn't the captain anymore. A small part of her was disappointed because maybe a part of her wanted to seduce Sebastian and be able to do things that she hadn't been able to do after their duel._

_She shook that thought from her mind and went to work._

_She entered the Warbler room and saw a guy sitting on a chair with his cat on his lap. She wanted to cringe because really? What was he trying to pull here?_

_She faked a smile and said, "are you Captain of the Warblers?"_

_"Why yes, can I help you?"_

_"I'm doing an interview about the infamous Warblers, can I ask you a few questions?"_

_He flashed her a smile, "sure, why don't you take a seat."_

_Santana merely smiled because this was going to be easier than she thought._

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update! I lost inspiration but I'll try to finish it now. I apologize if this chapter and any future chapters are not up to par with what you all wanted.


End file.
